Hazel Fox -- The Dialogues
by Mainecoon
Summary: A collection of Dialogues between the enigmatic Hazel Fox and visitors to the Tear Stained Alley
1. Introduction

  
**INTRODUCTION.**  
**A note on the nature of the dialogues.  
**  
Hazel Fox, also called Hazel Alley and formerly known as the ghostly spirit Back Alley Baby, is an enigma. A small, silver-furred anthropomorphic ("furry") fox, she dwells in the Tear Stained Alley -- a place outside of time and beyond space as we know it -- and is the silent savior and philosopher of toonkind. Dispairing, they turn to her. Afraid, they reach for her hand. Alone, they are always with her. Every toon sees Hazel at least once, for just as teenage years are a part of our lives, so a period of darkest dispair and near madness is a part of theirs. These dialogues are pieces of conversations between Hazel and brief residents of the Tear Stained Alley -- for only two are there forever -- recorded by The Dragon: Hazel's companion, assistant, and Guardian of the Alley.  
  
The dialogues are half poetry and half history. The conversations deal with the nature of toons. Hazel seeks to draw her companions into answering, for in doing so, they come to understand themselves. That understanding is their key to leaving the Alley, though, unlike Chicken Pox or the plague, having been there once does not guarentee immunity from finding oneself there a second or third time.   
  
Should you ever find yourself with Hazel whispering secrets that could condemn you both for heretics or traitors, or murmuring things that have great meaning only for you, be sure to give a few lines to the Dragon and let them become a part of this collection.  
  
[If you wish to add your own piece to the Dialogues, E-Mail MPoet1st@aol.com. You will be given credit for your writing or remain annonymous, if specified. This is, and shal ever remain, a work in progress. New Dialogues shall be added as I write them, or as they are sent to me.]  



	2. Between Hazel and Sherwin "Sherry" Fox

Hazel Fox  
The Dialogues  
  
I. Between Hazel and Sherwin "Sherry" Fox  
  
  
S. Can't you see, though, that it isn't just speculation and specialization? It's more! It's always been more! When did we lose that?  
  
H. Yes yes... but you know when we lost the magic. The magic started to fade when we lost Elias.  
  
S. I do miss him.  
  
H. We all do. Even those multitudes of us who never met him. We all know the stories, the legends, the history. And others are fading, too: Dying with each year. How many voices are no longer their own? How many glass manageries are polished without a cloth and cracked?  
  
S. We're all cracked, Hazel. **strangled laugh**  
  
H. Typical. But why hold back? What do you owe them? Surely not so much of yourself--  
  
S. Don't. Don't even finish that thought. We may not "owe" them, but that  
s our lot. We can't change it. Furthermore, we don't WANT to.   
  
H. I hear doubt in your voice, my friend.  
  
S. .......  
  
H. Those eyes!  
  
S. Yes...  
  
H. Come here. Let go. Hold on.  
  
S. All at once?  
  
H. You know you can.  
  
S. I know I will.  
  
H. Yes.... yes, we all know...  
  


**HAZEL DRINKS.  
**_And it is the sweet ambrosia of paradise.  
Come here. Let go. Hold on. And **believe**._


	3. Between Hazel and The Mouse

  
II. Between Hazel and The Mouse  
  
  
M. So what is it, then? The... miraculous Result?  
  
H. Nothing.  
  
M. What?  
  
H. It's all nothing. False emotions, false values--all amounting to...  
  
M. ...Nothing.  
  
H. Presicely.  
  
M. Hazel?  
  
H. Yes?  
  
M. ...What's to become of us?  
  
H. I wish...  
  
M. Hmm?  
  
H. I wish I knew...  
  
M. Oh, Hazel......  
  


**RAIN FALLS.  
**_And it is silk. And it is fire.  
What's to become of us?_


	4. Between Hazel and Bugs Bunny

  
III. Between Hazel and Bugs Bunny.  
  
  
H. So why do we bother?  
  
B. So why do we breathe?  
  
H. ...Because... we have to breathe to live?  
  
B. Well we--those like us--must do what we do to live. It's not quite the same thing, bit it's similar.  
  
H. How so?  
  
B. If we didn't breathe, we couldn't operate. Our bodies would break. In the same sense, if we didn't "bother", our minds would break.  
  
H. Really?  
  
B. Can you imagine what life would be like if we didn't?  
  
H. You mean -- better?  
  
B. No. Think-about-it. Really think!  
  
H. I... I think I see...  
  


**SEEDS GROW.  
**_And they are to be glorious.  
Can you imagine what life would be like if we didn't?_


	5. UPDATE!!

UPDATE!!  
  
The Dialogues now have their own website! There's LOTS more than just these three, quite a few by other authors. The site also features a growing section of fan art and other toon-related writings. So come check it out! Sign my guestbook! And please submit something!!!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/hazel_dialogues/index.html  
  
  



End file.
